fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 16
In dimensional space... Samantha) *A little sarcastic, but not by much* You were quick! ''' '''Wolfgang) I know, I went as fast as I could. I was trapped in some strange area, but I still came as fast as I could... Samantha) Where's Volf anyways? Did you leave her behind to face Wolfie? ''' '''Wolfgang) No, I faced Wolfie myself... Samantha) ...You shouldn't put yourself in that much danger... Wolfgang) I wasn't in any danger... Samantha) Yes you were... Wolfgang) You're right, but I'm okay... Samantha) Good. Wolfgang) *Squeezes Samantha's hand* Are you ok-''' 'Samantha) OW! ' '''Wolfgang) *Lets go of Samantha's hand* Are you alright? Samantha) *Puts her hand into her pocket* Yes, yes I am... Wolfgang) I'm sorry...That was Volf's doing... Samantha) What? ' '( Wolfgang holds his right hand out ) ( Wolfgang's hand gains blue lines and Volf comes out of his palm ) Wolfgang) See... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) When I wasin the future, Aaron gave me this solid square substance...It entered my hand and now I can enter Bakugan bodies...And they can enter mine...But that's just for Volf... Samantha) Interesting, why didn't you tell me this before? ''' '''Wolfgang) I was going to, but then you told me Val was waiting for me. Samantha) Okay. ''' '''Wolfgang) I was in the middle of brawl this guy's bakugan, when I heard our children screaming and crying... Samantha) Really. ''' '''Wolfgang) Yep. Samantha) Then they did their job. Wolfgang) Your mother didn't. Samantha) Ugh...I know, she's been a . Wolfgang) Why? ''' '''Samantha) When you were gone, she kept ordering me to divorce from you. Wolfgang) At least you didn't, right? ' '''Samantha) Right. ' '''Wolfgang) She shouldn't have even tried that. Samantha) She thought you were dead. Wolfgang) Okay, but I hate your mother now...Besides, how do you divorce someone who's dead... Samantha) I know, right...Except, *Glad* you're not dead! Wolfgang) *Looks at Samantha* I lov-''' '''Samantha) Wolfgang, look in-front of us for a second... Wolfgang) Why? You have such a lovely face... Crysemtion Volf) Mr.Lovaboy, please look ahead... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) *Looks ahead* ...It's just smoke and electricity... Crysemtion Volf) Smoke being electrocuted by this dimension...Never seen that nor heard of that happening... Wolfgang) Okay... Crysemtion Volf) So...*Comes out of ball form, behind Wolfgang and Samantha* Let's go, my loving couple...*Bites Samantha and Wolfgang by their shirts and flies over the smoke* ( Crysemtion Volf continues to fly away ) Rausen) *Head forms* We...We'll meet again...*Laughs sadistically* Meanwhile... ( Darterym and Terrarym approach Wolf's hideout ) ''' '''Terrarym) So this is where you've been. Darterym) *Aggressively* Yeah. Terrarym) Pretty large. Darterym) *Aggressively* Yeah. Terrarym) What's wrong? Darterym) *Aggressively* You tell *Pushes the doors to the hideout open* ME! In a new area... DF) *Shakes head* Where a-''' 'Nirrel) *Digs through his fur and accidently throws a bomb* BOOM! ' 'DF) NI-' '''Nirrel) MEAT! *Throws a bomb at DF* BOOM! ???) RAAAAAWWWRRR! Wolfgang and Samantha have made it back home and are with their children... ( Aaron laughs loudly, while Wolfgang gently tickles him ) ''' '''Samantha) ... ( Jenna and Alexandria run in circles, with Puppy in the middle ) ' '( Puppy looks a little confused ) Puppy) WOOF! ''' '''Samantha) Okay girls, hold up for a minute. ( Alexandria and Jenna go around a few times, but slow down and stop ) ( Puppy runs under Alexandria and Jenna's arms and jumps onto the couch ) ' '''Samantha) Hey Puppy. *Pets Puppy* ' '( Puppy pays attention to Aaron and Wolfgang ) ' '( A hand taps touches Wolfgang's back ) ' '''( Wolfgang stops tickling Aaron, while Aaron stops laughing ) Nexus) I may have won our brawl, but you left. So, I owe you a brawl... Wolfgang) *Looks at Nexus* Okay, let's do this now. Nexus) Bring it. Wolfgang) *Looks at Aaron* Want to come watch? Aaron) No. Wolfgang) Okay. *Rubs Aaron's head, then gets up* ' '( Nexus is already down the hallway ) ' '( Wolfgang walks away ) ( Aaron watches Wolfgang walk away, while Samantha pays attention to Aaron ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 17 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 16 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Volf was in Wolfgang, did you ever think that? NO! NO!!! DX YES! YES!!! =D *Dancing* I guessed right! I didn't know what to think '' Thoughts on what happened to DF (i.e. What happened or where he is)? Aaron and Wolfgang's relationship? What do events do you think will transpire next? Don't forget to leave your own comments, these questions are just brainstorms. Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Rausen Category:Darterym Category:Terrarym Category:Nirrel Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Aaron Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Puppy Category:Nexus